


The Kiss... with a Twist

by Chlucifiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: A Twist on the Seelie court scene. Clace





	The Kiss... with a Twist

Jace and Clary entered the Seelie world. Thick woodland surrounded them as snow gently fell from the sky. Clary had never seen anything so magical.  
"It's like a fairytale."  
"Yeah." Jace scoffed. "The Grimm kind." At Clary's confused expression, he continued. "Don't touch or taste anything. Everything in the Seelie realm is a trap. Be careful."  
Clary nodded, and they started the trek to the Seelie Queen's palace.

When they entered the court, the guards removed their weapons. Jace didn't like it. He wasn't cut out for diplomacy, that was Alec's area of expertise. If the Queen hadn't insisted on only speaking to 'Valentine's experiments' then it would have been Alec here. Instead he and Clary had to suffer for the Queen's demands.

Despite the venue, Jace would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying being alone with Clary. Things had been tense between them since they found out they weren't siblings. He desperately wanted to be with her, but she was with Simon. She was happy, and no matter how much it killed him, he would put up with any amount of pain to see her happy.  
Simon had wanted to come with them to the Seelie court, and Jace couldn't blame him, he wouldn't leave Clary's side either. But he'd managed to stand his ground, convincing Simon that the Queen may see it as an insult, bringing a vampire uninvited to her court.

"Welcome shadowhunters. Come forward." The Seelie Queen beckoned them. She looked about 10. Apparently, the older she got, the younger she liked to appear. If anything it was a little terrifying, seeing a child have so much power.  
They glanced at each other and moved closer to the Queen, bowing low in deference.  
Jace spoke up. "Your Majesty. We've come about-"  
"Business is boring. That's why I sent a proxy to your cabinet meeting. I'd like to know more about Valentine's children." The Queen walked over to stand in front of them.  
"Child, actually. I'm the only one." Clary corrected.  
The Queen took a piece of Clary's hair in her fingers and played with it. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm not Valentine's son." Jace confirmed.  
"Yet, the same blood runs through both your veins. The blood of the angel. Please, show me what it can do." Clary and Jace glanced at each other. "Don't be shy."  
At Clary's worried expression, Jace took over. "We're still learning how it works."  
"Are you?" The Queen didn't seem convinced.  
"Majesty. Were you surprised to hear Kaelie, one of your knights, was killing shadowhunters?" Jace tried to bring them back to business.  
"Were you? She was your lover."  
Clary fidgeted. "Book Club huh?"  
"I was surprised. She didn't seem capable of such brutality."  
"Precisely why she made an effective killer."  
Clary spoke up. "Was she working alone, or was someone helping her?"  
The Queen looked away. "Another knight helped. But I took care of him. Now, time to eat. I hope you're hungry." She led them to a table piled high with food and exotic fruits. Clary and Jace took their places, the Queen sitting opposite them.  
"You are as generous as you are lovely, your majesty, but we really should be going." Jace attempted to get them out.  
"No. It is almost night, and it's not safe for you to walk in my realm after dark. I insist you stay. Now. Eat."  
Clary was nervous and looked to Jace for guidance. He looked pissed off. They were trapped. He looked at her as he spoke to the Queen. "I guess we have no choice then." He picked up his cup and drank, never breaking eye contact with Clary.  
She took his queue, and drank from her cup.  
"Excellent. We shall have so much fun. All your desires will be fulfilled." The Queen smirked and clapped her hands.

As time wore on, Clary kept her eyes on Jace, but everything started to become fuzzy, like she'd had too much to drink. Somehow a party had started. There was music playing. There were Seelies everywhere, dancing, laughing, making out. Jace took hold of her hand, never letting it go as they moved through the palace. Seelies paid them attention as they passed, running their hands over them, playing with the strands of Clary's hair. They stopped in the court-room and she saw the Queen sitting on her throne enjoying the spectacle. Jace spun her, catching her in his arms and they began to dance. Clary laughed. It sounded far away and echoey to her ears. She felt Jace's warmth under her hands, and where their bodies met. She could smell his scent, so distinct to him. She looked into his eyes, as glazed as hers. Her heart beat faster, her blood rushing through her body. His hand reached up to touch her face and she leant into it. He leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Clary sighed and deepened the kiss, giving into her desire for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist, pulling her tight against him.  
They broke apart, panting heavily. A Seelie appeared, taking Jace's hand to lead him away. He grabbed onto Clary with his other hand. "Clary. Don't let go." She nodded and clung to him, following where the Seelie led.  
She stopped at a door and gestured inside. "Your room for the night." With that she left them.  
They walked into the room. It glowed from the candles scattered throughout. The floor was covered in furs and blankets and hundreds of cushions. Jace looked back at Clary. She smiled warmly at him. He bent down and captured her lips. Clary moaned and he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers. Their hands roamed over each other, shedding the layers of clothes separating them. Soon they were standing before each other naked. Jace had imagined her naked a thousand times, dreamed of what he wanted to do with her, but what his mind had conjured was nothing compared to the reality. Her skin was so soft and milky white, making her runes stand out in stark contrast, every curve made his hands itch to touch her. She was running her hands over his chest, feeling his ridges and scars. He could hear her laboured breathing.  
"I want you Clary. I want you so badly." His voice husky.  
"Then take me. I'm yours Jace. I've always been yours." She breathed.  
He growled and crashed his lips to hers, moving them to lie down amongst the plush furs. He hovered over her, running a hand slowly up her thigh as he kissed her neck. His hand connected with her warmth and she moaned as he tested her readiness for him. He teased her, bringing her to the brink of climax before settling over her and plunging himself into her. Clary gasped at the connection, throwing back her head and arching up her back. "Jace!" She cried out and her fingers dug into his shoulders.  
He moved within her, warm and tight and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He moved faster and her body moved in time with him, taking them both to the precipice before they fell. Clary screamed his name in pleasure, the delicious sound wrenching his release from him. They held each other as they came down, their chests heaving.  
He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Clary. Even when it was wrong, I loved you. I couldn't stop. I wanted you. And now..."  
She kissed him. "We're meant to be together Jace. I feel it. I've tried, but I can't be without you. I love you."  
They curled up together, hands touching, legs entwining, whispering their love to each other until they fell asleep. They knew the morning would bring its problems, but, for now, they were together, the way they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Love reading reviews, so don't be shy!!!


End file.
